Yuracion Absolon
Summary This verse was created by Dragonmasterxyz on August,1,2015. This is part of the Xros Revolution multiverse. About the Verse This verse tells a story about the Yuracion Nexus, an organization whose goals are to protect the lower dimensions and the higher dimensions. Chase a human/ Quasar dragon hybrid fights to protect those dear to him nothing more nothing less. The Nexus recruits many young teens whose Yuracion energy are far above that of human and even reach higher dimensions. They must combat higher dimensional forces such as the Amatagarai and the Hellbound army while also unraveling the secret of Yuracion energy and the legendary "Units". Power of this Verse This verse is very powerful sporting Hyperversal+ top tiers, a High Hyperversal+ god tier and even an omnipotent. Low tier characters range from continent level to Multi-Solar System levels. Mid tiers range from Universal to Multiversal. Characters such as Zavin who reach Complex-Multiversal at a weaker state and Chase who surpasses that weaker state. This series has an extreme spread of hax from Yuracion Energy that protects the being from molecular dissassembling. Chase who has Chronokinetic powers mixed in with flames infinitly hotter than the sun. Kira whose telekinetic abilities can even bypass the yuracion energy's protection. Or Karma who can manipulate souls of beings stronger than him. This verse surpasses the HST, DBS verse, and Saint Seiya verse by a huge margin. Equal to Demonbane. The strongest of the Xros Revolution verses. This verse can be considered one of the strongest in fiction. It also possesses the Akashi Book in which is by far one of the most broken "weapons" in all of fiction. Read This before making battles with these characters.http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:13674 Yuracion Energy Yuracion energy has multiple hax abilities. Yuracion protects the atoms of the being and allows that being to attack non-physical beings. Yuracion energy also causes the being to be able to fight beings of higher dimensions such as Quasar Dragons and Grand Bahamuts. Yuracion Energy allows one to surpass their limits with little to no negative reprocussions. One is able to make the unlikely likely at the time of need. The ability to slightly manipulate probability. Limiters are placed on young teen Yuracion Energy users until they prove to be able to handle their own power. After their limiter is removed, they can destroy space and time. Aside from just manipulating it like some are able to do. One very powerful ability that Yuracion Energy gives a user is the power to make beings beyond a concept susceptible to it from a Yuracion Energy User. Members of the Yuracion Nexus go through a special training regiment the unlocks their full potential. However, there power is limited as they are unknowingly given 2 restrictions. These restrictions hide infinite 4 Dimensional power. Those who completely master Yuracion Energy practically have no limits. This allows them to surpass dimensions, however only some can surpass the concept of dimensions completely. Yuracion Energy is connected to the soul and the users will. The character can resist multiple types of haxes due to the fact Yuracion Energy strengthens based on the users will. With enough time the user can resist things such as Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Reality Warping. A user who masters Yuracion Energy will gain Acausality. The only way to kill a Yuracion Master is if you cancel out their Acausality. Special seals that are taught all the members of the Nexus are infused with their attacks allowing them to kill Acausual foes. Animal Powers Animal Powers are to put it simply are the true brunt of a person's Yuracion Energy. It is what gives the Yuracion Energy form and control. It takes the form of an animal that exist in the Yuracion Absolon Universe only. These also are what gives a user their own unique powers and techniques. Users also gain natural abilities of the animal the are bound to. For example Devin has the animal power of a tiger. This gives him greats smell and hunter's instinct. Higher Dimensions There are an infinite amount higher dimensions in Yuracion Absolon that only beings of those dimensions, higher dimensional beings or beings who are given permission are allowed to enter. These dimensions each exist on a different plain of reality. Characters such as Zavin and Obone are beyond dimensions. These dimensions exist beyond even the Xros Revolution Multiverse. Neutal Multiverse This is the normal world. The land of the human, Saturians, Drazinoids, Axazians, and others. Each universe is filled with countless galaxies. And the multiverse is filled with an infinite amount of space-time continuums and time lines. Akashi Book This is one of the most broken "weapons" in fiction. It allows one to become nigh-omnipotent if absorbed and it can seal and damage/ kill nigh-omnipotents. It also prevents the user from falling victim to being weaker than their opponent and they cannot be sealed by those who are not of the blood of the Holy Order or a Pure Omnipotent such as The Creator. They also become invulnerable to all damage unless it is by an omnipotent or a person with the blood of the holy order in their veins. They also get the ability to control all of existence. Their control becomes greater than another's automatically. They can make something that does not exist, exist and vice versa. Despite being nigh-omnipotent, it has no will of its own, however it has a defense system. If someone can survive the onslaught of 100 beings equal in power to the Yuracion Devas individually. They will be able to absorb the book and gain its power. The Creator The creator is an omnipotent being as he created the Xros Revolution Infinire Multiverse and 107 Higher Dimensions. The creator is so powerful that even Akashi Zavin who becomes nigh omnipotent cannot even touch him. He is perfect in everyway possible. He is true infinity an dwells everywhere but nowhere at the same time. In Yuracion Absolon his role is to aid the Yuracion Nexus by allowing the characters to gain the power of the Yuracion Devas. However, he wants them to solve their own problems. This is considered Existence's last trial. Yuracion Devas These Yuracion Devas were created by the Creator to keep order within existence, however he made it their responsibility to make sure existence is substained. This title is taken or given away depending on the situation. These beings are boundless, however are not omnipotent and thus are not compared to the Akashi Book, in which is a nigh-omnipotent weapon. Xceed and Katacho 02 (Zero Two) Xceed is the transformation that beings go through when they unleash might of their Yuracion Energy and Animal Power and fuse the two. The person's stats are increased greatly. They gain features, armor or clothing that match their respective animals. For those who manage to reach infinite 5-Dimensional power or higher are able to unleash Xceed Katacho 02. This is the absolute final form of Yuracion Energy in terms of transformation. The user's absolute full power is unleashed. Animals made of the person's Yuracion Energy appear as the user's representative animal power. These creature are as strong as the fighter themselves and can move on their own. These creatures will continue to regenerate as long as the user is still fighting. These creature also have their own intelligence and will always protect their master before all else. The user's appearance changes ever so slightly adding only a few more design elements. Yuracion Savage One thing that Kasairyu has Yvonne place inside everyone one of her elite member's Yuracion Energy is a special seal. This is known as the Savage Revival Seal. If the person were to be killed, they would be reborn as a creature known as a Yuracion Savage. This creature gains features of the person's Xceed form. The savage is very brutal and tends to go all out mercilessly, meaning they are automatically bloodlusted. The savage is 50x stronger than their alive counterpart. However, the savage still has the person's battle intellect and knowledge of their abilities. After awhile, usually 15 minutes the person will gain full control and be revived at the same level of power as the savage as their base power. Resurrection negating attacks will not work on this seal. The savage can indeed distinguish friend and foe. Sacreds and Spirits Spirits are dead animal souls brought back to life in human form via Zavin's abilities. These Spirits are born with Mastery of Yuracion Energy and knowledge of how they should conduct themselves as humanoid spirits. The strongest of these spirits are the Sacreds. There are 13 Sacreds in total. The Sacreds are the backbone of Zavin's army other than his Generals. The Sacreds are the only spirits able to enter Xceed Katacho 02. A Sacred is decided by other spirits who vote for those powerful enough and deserving of the title. Character Files Holy Order: Kasairyu Omegos Zavin Xcelua Fenrir Phyrra Yu Fon Neo Holy Order: Chase Jackson Karma Vlad Nosferatu Kira Phyrra Lambda Zhu Feng Great Warriors: Aoi-No Sin Ein( The Serpent) Avios Hare( The Avian) Kyuvara Williams( The Fox) Calcos Jocara( The Dragon) Dante Garse( The Badger) Kameno Burnes( The Tortoise) Torasae Powell( The Tiger) Aermyne Joshua ( The Lacewing) Saria Brooks( The Monkey) Leonardo Noronha( The Lion) Warrior Remnants: Im-ka Cobra Ein ( The Serpent) Duralle Hare ( The Avian) Kallista Williams ( The Fox) Chris Jocara ( The Dragon) Leveon Garse ( The Badger) Bryon Burnes ( The Tortoise) Devin Powell ( The Tiger) Kai Joshua ( The Lacewing) Shakera Brooks ( The Monkey) Kairo Noronha ( The Lion) Original Rose Valkyries: Dimevora Lilim Kyuvara Williams Aermyne Joshua Eline Culin Noxtura Peterson Neo Rose Valkyries: Kallista Williams Kai Joshua Serena Culin Adreonna Peterson Former Sacreds: Cobra Ein Phai Sheer Photon Sheer Sacreds: Azellga Aquila Nekomiya Ryuga Lobos Aracnaz Hawk Mantis Salamander Scorpiozu Vamp Vixi Kuma Hellbound Generals: Sangloup Alucard Jaki Megami Dimevora Lilim Sin Ein Yuracion Devas: Yvonne Jackson Obone Nosferatu Vice Jackson Lementas Omaro Claudia Nosferatu Hanzo Takahashi Drazinoids: Shaelin Bolton Shimo Bolton Shira Bolton Calvin Mayrir Fleon Mayrir Arcana Mayrir Elise Mayrir Michael Brantly Zephyr Kreiss Amatagarai Pirates: Blurado de Kaiser Sakura Abachi Gladiatus Zazolin Abachi Sasuke Abachi Other Characters: Kenryu Omegos Keenan Jackson Virgil Jackson Rui Jackson Loki Jackson Aeon Phyrra Zechariah Keith David Inman Celestia Jocara Enzo Abyss Kuro Abyss Shiro Abyss Zyrato Takahashi Darsh Vlad Nosferatu Celio Kaiser Nuova-13 Silica Muova-13 Magnesio Photon Sheer Adrian Weiss Rai Yang Julio Noiyer Calcos Jocara Jr. Rosia Other Villains: Yvazo Omegos Sasori Omegos Hasagi Morimoto Exin Phyrra Juova-13 Iodimia Monsters: Irates Category:Verses Category:Dragonmasterxyz's Pages Category:Xros Revolution